Exposing the Witches
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Halliwells are in danger when Warlocks have decided to expose them in public with oncoming warlocks and they aren’t the only witches. Sabrina the Teenage witchCharmed crossover


Note: This is a Charmed/Sabrina the teenage witch cross over and I do not own any character from ether shows (except the warlocks)  
  
Note: I am rating this a pg13 just to be on the safe side  
  
Note: This is set when Sabrina still goes to high school (but she on holidays) Cole is still Beazltor (sorry I don't know how to spell it but you know) But Paige already knows her healing powers and can orb. Also I made Phoebe have a new power ( Turning things into creatures like Sabrina and her aunts can do). Also the story will switch to Sabrina then to Phoebe as they tell what happens. That should be about it **************************************************************************** ******************************************* Exposing The Witches Summary: The Halliwells are in danger when Warlocks have decided to expose them in public with oncoming warlocks and they aren't the only witches. Sabrina the Teenage witch/Charmed crossover **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Sabrina  
  
Sabrina Spellman Sighed as she slowly walked through the crowd in the shopping mall, Sheesh I am never going to do my shopping at this rate, she bumped into someone who just stood their frozen as a statue,  
  
"Hey everybody is frozen" she said  
  
She was in deep thoughts until she heard a scream  
  
"PHOEBE"! a woman shouted Sabrina looked up to see a tall man throwing a blue ball at a beautiful woman in her twenties she was about to use her powers, then saw sparkles coming out of the woman's finger just like how her and her aunts do the ball changed into a bird which flew away,  
  
Then the man just blew up like a balloon, she looked behind the shoulder- length blonde woman and saw another woman who just putted her hands down this one had Brownish hair and clear skin same as the other one. The Brown headed looked around her then said something to the woman she assumed Phoebe.  
  
All Sabrina knew they must be witches! Like her, she quickly teleported herself to her Aunts house to tell them what happened  
  
"Are you sure it was them," Aunt Zelda said Sabrina oldest aunt.  
  
"Yes I am positive" Sabrina replied  
  
"Are you sure you just didn't make this up" Salem their Cat which was a warlock then made into a cat by the council in the other realm  
  
"Oh shut up" Sabrina said  
  
"Well we will check it up" Aunt Helda said  
  
"Well come then to the other realm" Aunt Zelda said. Then they went to the closet that lead them to the other realm.  
  
Phoebe  
  
"PHOEBE!" Piper Halliwell Phoebe's oldest sister who once was her mildest sister before they found Paige and Prue died. Yelled after she froze part of the mall  
  
Phoebe saw the warlock rearing another energy ball which he threw at her  
  
"I don't think so buster" Phoebe said and then let a out a bunch of sparkles which turned the energy ball into a bird which flew harmless out of the way,  
  
"See you in hell bastard" Piper yelled and blew the warlock up into smithereens  
  
"Great Job Piper" Phoebe said  
  
"Yeh now lets get make to the manor before my freeze unfreeze" Piper said.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe replied then teleport Piper out of there to the Manor  
  
"So the warlock attack you at the mall why is that a problem" Cole Turner said  
  
"Well I am just wondering why they attacked in public"  
  
"Because you are the charmed ones, and they wanted to kill you" Leo Wyatt said  
  
"The more I think about it, the more it make sense they been try to catch us for four years now." Piper said  
  
"Yeah we are the undeafteable" Paige Matthew said waving her hands  
  
"Right we are undeaftedable but that why because ONE OF US ARE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE" Phoebe Yelled.  
  
"oh right Prue" Paige said  
  
"It not her fault" Piper said  
  
"Sorry Paige I just got a little angry" Phoebe said  
  
"Apolgzie appeacted" Paige replied  
  
"Um guys the elders want me so I will be back" Leo said orbing out.  
  
"Dam it I hate when he does that" Piper said.  
  
10 minutes later Leo came back "Um guys we may have a problem  
  
"And that problem may be" Piper asked  
  
"Warlocks are attacking you in public because they are trying to expose you so it easier for you to vanish" Leo said "You gotta be kidding me" Piper said "Well Piper can just freezing them it not hard" Cole said  
  
Yeah but the stronger they are the easier it for them" Leo said "And they are going to try expose me and Cole too" Leo said  
  
"That right we are just.." Then three sparkles came in and before them three blonde woman one that looked about 16 to 20 were standing their.  
  
"Okay you brought us here in front of mortals for what" Sabrina said  
  
Sabrina  
  
Sabrina took in the people around her two females were in front with Dark hair and dark eyes, while the other female had bright red/orange hair and hazel eyes, also two hunky mans were standing before them one had something special about him in his eyes that you could just trust him.  
  
The other guy who had his arms crossed wore black clothes something about him creeped Sabrina out, she noticed the Brown hair woman had her hands up.  
  
"Please don't be afraid we are good witches" Zelda said. "Where have we heard that one before" the woman with her hands raised "Piper, Cole" The other one said looking at her Piper glanced at one of the mans which Sabrina could assumed Cole "Sorry" she said "That okay" Cole the guy that creeped her out said "We heard you are the charmed ones, um somebody told us we needed your help for some reason" Helda said Sabrina realised who Piper and the other one were from, from the mall she then remembered Phoebe Halliwell seeing her from her column "Sorry to intrude but I just want to get her autograph" Sabrina said. "Wow I have a fan" Phoebe said "Why would you need our help?" The red- haired asked "Paige, you aren't the only witches the warlocks are trying to expose, all witches including my ex wife and her family are at risk" the man with trusting eyes said "Ex?" Sabrina and piper asked "Yeah Zelda and I go way back" the blonde said.  
  
"Leo this means you broke the rule twice" Piper said "Yeah" Leo replied Then a thump was heard and it grew louder "What is that?" Paige asked. "Believe me you don't want to know we gotta get out NOW!" Cole yelled then the roof caved on the Spellmans and the Halliwells "Phoebe!" Cole yelled as Leo cried out "Zelda! Calling out the wrong name.  
  
A/N well how did you like it, I had this story stashed like for a year but now I am putting it up, oh and to all Cole Lovers I have a fanfiction in Home And away fanfics with Cole in it go check it out if you love Cole. Please Review next Chapter: You can't run or Hide 


End file.
